Who Loves Misa?
by Marchenplushie28
Summary: The love struck model wasn’t dumb, or at least not as dumb as everyone thought she was. She knew that Light didn’t love her, and she knew it well." MisaXL, one sided MisaXLight. For Valentine’s Day.


**Title: **_Who Loves Misa?_

**Word Count: **_742_

**Description: **_The love struck model wasn't dumb, or at least not as dumb as everyone thought she was. She knew that Light didn't love her and she knew it well. MisaXL, one sided MisaXLight. (for Valentine's Day)_

Misa bounded into the room, giggling as she skidded to a halt in front of Light. She pulled a small red heart shaped package out from behind her back and held it out to Light with a pleased expression on her face, greatly contrasting to the expression of disgust on Light's face.

"Misa, I don't really care for candy." Light said. Misa just frowned at his words and pushed the candy box into his face, like a child that didn't understand. Sighing, Light took the box of chocolates from her and placed it on the desk near L, hoping that he would take it after Misa left.

The blonde smiled, happy that he had accepted it, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before bounding right back out of the room. L slipped the candy box off the table and into his lap as soon as she left.

**LXMXL**

Misa stepped through her door and plopped to the ground with a sigh. The love struck model wasn't dumb, or at least not as dumb as everyone thought she was. She knew that Light didn't love her, and she knew it well. Was it so horrible to pretend that he loved her back? Was it so horrible to just want someone, _anyone_, to love her back?

She tried to smile and pretend, like every other day, that she was happy that Light had accepted her gift. Yet a sob escaped her lips and tears began to cascade down her rosy cheeks. She pulled her legs up against her chest, resting her head against her knees as she sobbed. What was his acceptance if he didn't really want it?

**MXLXM**

L glanced at the screen with Misa's room on it. The model was…crying? He had never seen the peppy model in anything but a smile and the tears seemed quite out of place on her. He ran a finger across his lips in thought, a frown gracing his features as he noticed that Light was oblivious to the girl's despair.

He slipped out of his chair, his feet hitting the floor with a soft thud. "Come Yagami-kun, I believe that Amane-chan needs some comforting." L said, giving a sharp tug to the chain connecting he and the younger man.

Light followed reluctantly, not wanting to stop working, but knowing that L would get his way even if he refused.

They took the elevator up to the floor Misa's room was on and walked down the hall to her room at a brisk pace. L knocked on the door, and a sharp intake of breath was heard from the other side. "O-One s-s-second!" Misa shouted.

She quickly wiped the tears from her face and smoothed out her hair, forcing her normal happy-go-lucky smile. She bounced to her feet and over to the door, immediately squealing with delight when she saw Light standing there. "Light!" she giggled as she dove forward to hug him. Did he really come up just to see her?

Reality, as always, came crashing down when L mumbled, "You looked down Amane-chan. We thought you needed to be comforted." Misa knew that "we" meant L. Light never cared except in those foggy memories of times before she had been held in suspicion of being the second Kira.

"Oh…thank you Ryuuzaki…Light." Misa replied downheartedly. She retracted her arms from around Light and stared down at her feet uncomfortably. "You can go back and work though. I'm fine."

Light glanced at L with annoyance and turned to leave but L simply stood there, staring at Misa blankly. "You were crying though, and that means that something was bothering you. What was it?" L questioned unabashedly.

Misa looked up at L and shrugged. "Well, I guess I'm just kind of disappointed that I didn't get any chocolates this year." It was a blatant lie. Misa tried to stay away from fattening things most of the time.

Light snorted at the comment and the sides of L's mouth twitched as if he was trying not to smile. "Well, then," L said, pulling a small, individually wrapped, chocolate from his pocket, "here."

Misa stare at the chocolate for a moment before reaching out and taking it. L then turned away and left, Light trailing behind him.

Perhaps someone did love Misa. Just not the person she had wanted to love her originally.

**LXMXL**

**A/N**

**Yay! I finally finished my first Death Note fic! And for Valentine's too...I feel as happy as Misa usually is.**


End file.
